A Tale of Two Trouble Makers
by xaxmapxofxthexworldx
Summary: Elrond has another daughter, a trouble maker at that. She decides to prank a certain Mirkwood prince at her coming of age party, but something else happens...
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to LoTR, it's all Tolkien's.... But I do own Laer, steal her and i will throw giant oreos at you!!_

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so don't annihilate me with evil reviews!!! Still criticism is gladly accepted.... so on with the story!!!_

**A Tale of Two Trouble Makers**

Elladan and Elrohir were running down the halls of their father's house hoping to escape punishment for their latest prank.

"Run faster!" Elladan yelled to his brother as they turned a corner.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" his brother replied.

Glorfindel was chasing after the two becoming more irritated by the second. The michevious twins has put honey on Glorfindel's chair and then proceeded to jump out from behind him and throw feathers on his rear end. Now he was getting his revenge, getting them in trouble with their father, Elrond.

Turning another corner Elladan and Elrohir came to Arwen's room. Elrohir knocked, panting.

"Arwen!!" he shouted, "Open the door!"

Arwen opened the door and laughed at her brothers. "I don't want to be in trouble with Ada for helping you two escape punishment for whatever it is you did. Maybe Laer will help you, she seems to enjoy pranks too."

Elrohir turned to his brother who nodded. With that the twins ran to their younger sister's, Laer, room. Laer was a just as much a prankster as her brothers, but much more careful when it came to getting caught. Elladan turned the knob to Laer's room and rushed in, Elorhir did the same. Laer looked up from her desk, where she was writing a letter, to see her two older brothers laughing hysterically.

"What did you two do to Glorfindel this time?" she smirked.

"Nothing big," Elladan laughed, "just put honey on his chair and then covered his rear end with feathers."

Laer began to laugh with her brothers when suddenly someone knocked on her door. "Hide," she whispered to the twins.

Elrond came in the room, "Laer, I know they're in here. Save yourself and just tell me where they are."

"Father," she said innocently, "Neither Elladan nor Elrohir are here. Perhaps they hid somewhere outside."

Elrond looked displeased but smiled and left to continue his search for the twins.

As soon as Laer was sure he was gone, she opened her closet door and Elladan and Elrohir fumbled to the floor. "Thanks sis, we owe ya one," Elrohir laughed.

"Alright, next time you get Glorfindel, I want in," she smiled.

"Deal!" the twins said in unison.

Valina, Laer's maid and best friend, arrived at her room right after lunch. "We must get you ready for tonight my lady."

"Lina," Laer shook her head, "how many times must I ask you not to call me 'your lady'"

"I'm sorry Laer," she smiled, "but you must get ready."

"May I ask what tonight is by the way?"

"Tis your coming of age party."

"O yes," Laer sighed, "that."

"Now, don't be sad," Valina walked into the bathroom to draw a bath, "the prince of Mirkwood is coming."

"Prince... Mirkwood..." Laer laughed to herself, "perfect chance for some trouble."

Valina brought Laer out of her thoughts by announcing her bath was ready. Lina dressed Laer in a light blue dress with a dark blue cloak and matching slippers. She put some of her hair up and braided the rest. After three tiring hours of 'beautifing' herself, Laer went to find her brothers. She arrived at their door and knocked softly. Elrohir appeared and smiled. "Yes princess? How may I help you?"

"Shut up!" she yelled, hitting him in the arm, "I hate these stupid dresses! Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Valina has informed me we have royal company coming tonight. The prince of Mirkwood. Anyone wanna help me cause some trouble?"

"On Legolas?! Are you crazy?!" Elladan walked to the door entering the conversation, "He's better at this kind of stuff than us! He'll get us back for sure!"

"Fine!" Laer stammered, "If you two are chicken, I'll do it alone!"

"She has no idea what she's getting herself into," Elladan sighed. Elorhir nodded.

**The Party**

"Okay, let's see," Laer muttered to herself, surveying the trap she had configured, "everything's in place." Then she returned to her room to put on her jewelry. First she put on a lovely gold chain with a butterfly hanging from it. Next she put on a silver headdress with both light and dark blue gems in it. She walked to the mirror and gave herself a disappointed look and walked to her father's study. She crept in silently, not wanting to startle her father.

"Ada," she whispered.

"Yes, my daughter, what is wrong?"

"Well, I was wondering why I have to do this. I mean the party and all."

"Because you are a princess," he smiled.

"What if I don't want to be a princess?!"

"You don't have that choice my daughter."

"That's not fair!" Laer slammed the door and left the room.

Elrond sighed to himself, "I knew this was going to happen."

Laer stormed her way down to the gardens and walked for what seemed like hours. Laer decided to rest up against a tree. As soon as she sat down, she heard someone in the trees above her. Assuming it was one of her brothers, she lept up into the tree and pushed the boy out of it. Suprisingly, however, he landed on his feet. Laer jumped down after him. "So, thought you could sneak up on your little sister did you?" she smiled.

"I think you got the wrong elf."

Laer looked up and saw the elf she tackled out of the tree was not either of her brothers but a blonde elf with blue eyes. She frowned, "Oh, I am sorry. But you really shouldn't sneak up on someone like that. Next time, I might end up killing you by mistake."

The elf only smiled, "If I had my bow, you would be the dead one my lady."

"Really? Is that a challenge?" she smirked.

"It's not a challenge without competition."

"I can both shoot a bow and swordfight thank you," she defended herself.

"I am sorry my lady, I was not aware the elves of Imladris tought their elleths how to shoot arrows and sword fight."

"One, stop calling me 'my lady,' my name is Laer! Two, no one tought me, I tought myself!" Laer fumed.

"Laer? Princess Laer?" the elf raised his eyebrow in amazement.

"Yes, Laer. But I do not want to a be a princess."

He stared at her for a moment, "Tales of your beauty have traveled to Mirkwood, but none do you justice."

"And who might you be? An arrogant suitor my father has sent perhaps?" she glared at him.

"Actually, princess..." he was interrupted by Laer.

"Don't call me princess!"

"Sorry... Laer... like I was saying, I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."

"Ah," she smirked, "a prince then? Tales of your pranks have traveled to Imladris but I'm sure they're over exagerrated."

Legolas laughed, "Most elleths do not care about childish pranks. Tell me Laer, is it my fault that I manage to prank your brothers every time I see them?"

"You got my brothers?" Laer said shocked.

"Yes, almost 800 times now," he smiled at the memory of all the times he managed to trick Elrohir and Elladan into doing something.

"Well then, perhaps I could use your help on something."

The two walked back to Elrond's house and to Laer's room so she could gather some 'supplies'. After stopping at her father's study, Legolas and Laer returned to her party. They started to work fast and were done creating their masterpiece in five minutes. Stepping back, they both smiled to each other. They proceeded to hide in the bushes and wait for the twins to get caught in their trap. Once they were cleverly hid, Laer looked to Legolas who smiled at her. She suddenly noticed how handsome Legolas was. His blonde hair was pulled back and braided and he had piercing blue eyes. He certainly must practice archery a lot for his arms were muscular. Laer caught herself staring. She looked away but not before Legolas had looked at her again. Her chestnut hair was falling out of her braids and framing her face. Her brown eyes glistened in the moonlight with mischief. He quickly looked away too. But he found that he needed to look at her. He turned back around.

"Laer?" he whispered.

"Yes?" she turned to face him. But as soon as she turned around his lips gently brushed against hers. They heard someone clear their throat behind them. Laer looked up to see the twins standing there smiling.

"Is this a bad time?" Elladan laughed.

"Actually, dear brother it is," she smirked, "now, if you'll excuse us." Laer pulled Legolas down a path for a few minutes before stopping.

"What was that all about?" Legolas asked confused.

"I don't want anymore interruptions," she smiled, "where were we?" She leaned in and kissed Legolas again. They sat talking for hours until Arwen came running and told Laer that Elrond was furious at her for not showing up at her own party. Cursing under her breath Lear stood up to follow Arwen. She looked at Legolas at kissed him quickly before she left. Legolas went to find the twins.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!

fallenangel3490 aka Daniela


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as before! Don't own anything remotely related to LoTR!! Laer's mine!! Giant Frozen Marshmallows will now be thrown at those who try to take her!!**

**Author's Note: Big thanx go out to all my reivewers!! I wasn't even expecting any!! I'm glad you guys like it!! School starts in a week and I have a report due the first day (who ever invented that?!) so i'm trying to work on my fic and get my report done, I'm hoping to get you one more chapter before then! **

**Now here's a special thank you: Banana4422, Broken Mist, Strider's Girl, immortalwizardpirateelf-fan, and Myri78, thnx for reviewing!!! I love you all!!!!**

**On with the Story!**

**Chapter 2**

Laer followed Arwen back to the party. Elrond was sitting at the head of one of the tables watching for his youngest daughter to return. He watched as she came back inside the palace and if looks could kill, Laer would be dead ten times over. She crept quietly up to where her father was seated, looking down so to avoid his gaze.

"Ada," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You should be. All these guests come to celebrate your coming of age and you don't even show up." Elrond was usually gentle on his youngest daughter, but he was too furious to be kind. "Where were you anyway?"

"Well, you see, I was on my way here when I heard someone in the trees above. I assumed it was either Elladan or Elrohir so I investigated. I came to find out it was Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. So we got to talking and Arwen found us later and informed me that you were looking for me." Laer purposefully left out her kissing Legolas because she knew her father would find some reason to stop their relationship.

"My daughter," Elrond said, his voice softening a little, "You are now 1500 years old. This childishness needs to cease. Understand?" (A/N: I decided the elves 'come of age' at 1500... I don't know if they really do or not, but just go with me ok?)

"I understand Ada," Laer said hugging Elrond.

"Now go, you have guests waiting."

Laer went into a crowd of people and began talking to them. Elrond frowned, his youngest daughter was 1500 years old, and she was missing all night with a boy, the Prince of Mirkwood at that. He began to think of all the bad things that could've happened between them. After about 5 minutes of this he came to senses that his precious daughter would never do that kind of stuff.

**With Legolas**

Legolas watched as Laer disappeared with Arwen. Once they were gone, he went to find Elladan and Elrohir. Walking through the palace, Legolas asked any servant he passed for directions to the twins' room. He had spent time in Rivendell before, but he hadn't been there in years. It took him fifteen minutes to make it to their room. He knocked and there was no answer. He knocked louder this time. Elladan came out holding his forehead like he had just been hit. Legolas looked past him to see Elrohir lying on the floor laughing. Legolas shook his head and remembered why he was here.

"Good evening gentlemen," he began.

"Quit the princely act, Leg," laughed Elrohir, "what do you want?"

"Other than our sister," Elladan finished, chuckling.

Legolas only shook his head. "What if I am interested in your sister, what's it to you?"

"Leg, we already know you like her," Elladan reminded him, "We saw you two together, remember?"

"Yea," Legolas mentally smacked himself, _I was so caught up in her eyes, I forgot they were even there._

"What did you want anyway?" Elrohir asked.

"Huh? Oh yea, is Laer going to get in trouble for missing the party?" he asked frowning.

"Maybe a little bit, but as long as Ada doesn't find out what you two were doing, she should be fine," Elrohir told him.

"Okay, thanks guys!"

"No problem," they said in unison.

Legolas made his way back to the party. He had an elleth to finish sweeping off her feet. When he arrived back at the party, he saw Laer talking with a group of people. Deciding she was busy, Legolas just hung out in the corner until she was done.

**With the Twins**

"So," Elladan said, "do we let them go?"

"Huh?" Elrohir wasn't even paying attention to his brother.

"Leg and Laer, should we let this continue?"

"Oh, that," Elrohir turned to see a troubled look on Elladan's face, "you don't trust them?"

"She's only 1500, she's still a child."

"Ro, chill out. She's a big girl and you know it, if he tries anything, he'll have an arrow through his heart."

"Maybe we should welcome him back to Rivendell then," Elrohir gave an evil smirk.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Elladan asked, returning a mischievious look.

"I was thinking maybe some pink hair with only gowns for him to change into after his bath."

"Awesome idea! We better get to work!" The twins ran out of their room and down to Legolas' to begin the preparations.

**Party**

Laer saw Legolas falling asleep in the corner. Smiling to herself, she crept behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Great party, isn't it?" she whispered.

"Mm hmm," he mumbled, half asleep.

"Too bad, it's over and everyone's gone," she giggled.

"Huh?" Legolas opened his eyes as he turned around to see Laer laughing at him. "That wasn't very nice," he grinned.

"But you looked so content sleeping at my party," she mock frowned.

"You were busy," he explained.

"Not too busy for you," she smiled.

"My apologies, my lady," he laughed. Just then Arwen walked over announcing that Lord Elrond wanted to speak with Legolas. Laer frowned but Legolas assured her he would return quickly.

Legolas approached Lord Elrond carefully, afraid he might confront him about Laer.

"My lord," Legolas looked at his feet.

"Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," Elrond said monotone, "I see that you have made a friend in my youngest daughter."

"Indeed, my lord," Legolas smiled, "she is very nice to talk to."

"I see," Elrond frowned, "you may be excused."

"Thank you, my lord."

Laer smiled as she saw Legolas return. She glanced at her father who looked perturbed.

"What did he say to you?" Laer inquired.

"Nothing," he assured, "just asked if we were friends. Don't worry, no one has to find out about us."

"The twins already know," she giggled.

"I'll handle them," he laughed.

After the party, Legolas went to bathe. He washed his hair and body and went to bed. When he woke up, he went to his closet (yea, I'm calling it a closet) to find something to wear. He gasped as he opened it and his eyes came out of his head. All he had were gowns! With nothing else to put on, he slipped on one of the gowns and ran as quickly as possible to the twins' room. He pounded on the door for what seemed like forever before Elrohir answered, trying to suppress his laughter at the sight of Legolas in a dress. Not to mention the pink hair, which neither of the twins pointed out. They handed Legolas his clothes back and he went back to change. Not noticing his hair, he went down to breakfast. When he arrived, everyone started giggling, even Elrond! Legolas took a seat by Laer and asked her why everyone was laughing.

"Did you use a new shampoo?" she asked, breaking into a fit of laughter.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" he asked.

"Your (laugh) hair (laugh) is (laugh) pink!"

"WHAT?!?!?" he jumped out of his seat. "THAT'S IT!! ELROHIR AND ELLADAN ARE DONE FOR!!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1....._

_Author's note: I got this up as soon as I could, my server went down and I wrote the chapter so I could get it posted asap. Thanks to all my reviewers!! Special thanks to Strider's Girl who's stuck with me from the get go! snaps for you... lol and to Holly, my flamer, I don't care if you don't like it, if it's that bad, DON'T READ IT!!!!! _

_On with the story....._

**Chapter 3:**

Elladan and Elrohir were in their room laughing loudly when they heard someone pounding on their door.

"I don't want to get it," Elladan had a worried look on his face. Again the pounding came.

Elrohir walked to door and turned the knob as slowly as possible. He opened the door to see a very angry Legolas standing in front of him. "Your face about matches your hair," he said between fits of laughter.

"You two are in so much trouble!!" He growled. "Wait until I get you back!" Legolas, pleased with scaring the twins, decided to go back to his room to try and rid his hair of the pink dye. After washing his hair (for the umpteenth time,) someone came knocking on his door. Assuming it was the twins, he didn't answer the door. He grabbed a comb and began brushing his hair when again someone knocked. "Legolas," came the voice, "It's me." Legolas ran to the door and opened it to find Laer tapping her foot with impatience, "Glad you answer your door."

"Sorry," he apologized, "I thought you were your brothers."

"It's alright," she smiled, "I forgive you. Now about that pink hair."

"It won't come out," he frowned, "I've washed it like twenty times."

"Come with me," she said pulling him out of his room and down the hall, "I know how to fix this."

"How?" he asked, "and where are we going?"

"Mud," was all she said.

"Mud?! How is mud going to help?!"

"You'll see. Just trust me."

"Okay."

Laer led Legolas to a shallow pond full of mud at the bottom. She reached in and picked up a handful of mud. "Now, come here and let me rub this in."

Legolas frowned but did as Laer said. Laer picked up more mud and rubbed it in. She repeated this until Legolas' whole head was covered with mud. "Okay, now you have to let it dry," she instructed.

"What am I supposed to do 'till then?"

"I'll stay with you," she smiled.

"Alright," he smiled mischievously, "How about a big hug for me?"

"Get away from me you mud monster," she laughed.

"No! Please! I'm not a monster," he mock cried.

"Of course not," she giggled, "But I'm still not hugging you."

"But I love you!" he walked around like a zombie chasing Laer all around the pond. He couldn't catch her until she tripped and went face first into a pile of mud. Legolas could not help but break into uncontrollable laughter. "Who's the mud monster now?" he snickered.

"But I thought you loved me," she mock frowned. This sent Legolas into more laughter, until Laer crept up behind him and yelled, "BOO!!" Legolas jumped in the air and came down in the mud pile Laer just fell in. Laer smiled until he came up and kissed her and covered her with more mud.

"My Ada is going to kill me," she laughed.

"Well, maybe we'll just have to go for a swim after the mud on my hair dries."

"Actually," Laer said observing his hair, "the mud has dried. Now you have to rinse out the mud."

"Let's go for a swim."

"I don't think so Leg-"but she was cut off by Legolas pulling her in the pond.

"Legolas Greenleaf!" she squealed. He just laughed.

"I'm sorry my lady, but you were awfully dirty."

"I know," she giggled.

"How did you know how to get the dye out of my hair?" Legolas asked, splashing Laer.

"The twins did it to Glorfindel once, died the poor elf-lord's hair lime green," she smiled, remembering the look on his face when he discovered it, "I helped them develop the dye. We made it so shampoo only intensified the effect. The only cure was mud and we knew Glorfindel would never think to use mud."

"I would never have thought of that either. You are quite the trouble maker Princess Laer," Legolas mocked.

"For one, Prince Legolas, I don't want to be a princess. And two, you are more of a trouble maker than I."

"You do have a point," he laughed.

Laer and Legolas swam into the late afternoon, just enjoying each other's company. Laer had learned much about Mirkwood and told Legolas she would love to travel there one day.

"Mirkwood would be pleased to have you," he smiled, "and so would I."

Laer blushed, "You are far too kind, Legolas."

"Nay, I speak only the truth," he smiled even more.

Avoiding his gaze, Laer spoke, "maybe we should return, some one might worry."

Legolas obliged, but not before leaning over and kissing Laer gently on the lips. "I had a wonderful time today," he grinned.

"As did I," she returned the smile.

"Laer," Legolas started.

"Yea?"

"Can... I... t-tell... y-you... something?" he stumbled through the words.

"Sure," she was not sure why Legolas was so nervous all of a sudden.

"Laer, I... I..."

"Yes...?"

Legolas leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Amin mela lle," he whispered. (I love you.) Laer just stood there, unsure of whether to return what he said, but before she could react, he was gone. A confused elleth walked back to her room and lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Did he really mean it when he told her he loved her? Well, they were sort of courting, weren't they? Did she love him back? So many questions ran through Laer's mind. But her thoughts were never concluded because someone knocked on her door. Without waiting for an answer, Arwen entered the room. "Dear sister, what's wrong and why are you all dirty?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell Ada?"

"I promise." Arwen and Laer had plenty of secrets between the two of them and Laer knew she could trust her.

"Well, the twins put pink dye in Legolas' shampoo. And after breakfast he went to try and wash it out. But the used the same kind of dye we used on Glorfindel. And I knew how to get it out, mud. So I took Legolas down to the pond to get it out. We started playing around and then we both ended up muddy, so we went for a swim. Then he told me of Mirkwood and I said how I would like to travel there one day and he said Mirkwood would be pleased to have me and so would he. And then I told him he was too kind, and he kissed me again. After that he asked if he could tell me something. And then he whispered 'Amin mela lle' in my ear."

"Oh Valar!" Arwen gasped, "What did you say?!"

"I didn't get a chance to, he was gone before I could," she frowned.

"Well, go now!" Arwen cheered, "Hurry!"

Laer ran out of the room as fast as she could. She had to find Legolas. They had a lot to talk about.

_Author's note: School starts Monday... :-( I don't wanna go back.... so, it may take a week so for the next chapter.... love ya! review!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm still alive in case you were wondering. I had so much homework when school started that I had no time to write. Then I got grounded off the internet. That sucked!!!!!!!! So I've written 6 chapters for you guys!! Isn't it exciting?! And this time, I will update more frequently. Much love!!!!

Laer ran down the hall to Legolas's room, but when she got there she was suddenly very nervous. 'What do I say?' she thought. 'Leg, I love you too? Nah, that sounds stupid... What about, I love you too...' Laer was contemplating all possible ways to tell Legolas she returned the feelings. She was looking at the floor and was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize that he had opened the door and was standing in front of her.

"I have to tell him that I love him before it's too late," she mumbled to herself.

"Tell who that you love them?" Legolas asked grinning. Laer almost jumped out of her skin.

"Oh my!! How much did you hear?"

"Only that you need to tell someone you love him before it's too late," he smiled.

Laer blushed, "well, um... you see... I... I..." she stumbled. It was obvious she was lost for words so she did the next thing that popped into her head. She leaned up, wrapped her hand around his neck and kissed him, hard. Panting she looked up at him. "Amin mela lle," she whispered.

Legolas kissed her gently. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"What do you mean?" Laer looked into his eyes and frowned.

"Are you sure that _I'm_ what you want?"

Laer smiled, "Of course you're what I want. I can't see me loving anybody else but you."

Legolas smiled back, "Alright then. But now that we're an 'official couple' as they say, I need to talk to your father."

"If you absolutely must," she giggled, "but that could prove to be difficult."

"I know," he laughed.

Two Days Later

Laer woke up early. She bathed quickly, got dressed, and decided to let her hair down. She looked at herself in the mirror and left the room. She hurried to the kitchen. She grabbed a basket sitting on the counter with her name on a piece of parchment. 'Good, everything's ready to go,' she smiled to herself. After grabbing the basket, she walked quietly to Legolas's room. She felt the handle, 'It's unlocked, and this could be interesting.'

Laer crept inside, leaving the basket by the door. She snuck into the bathing room and waited. She knew Legolas would awake soon and go straight into the bath. Sure enough about five minutes later Laer heard him stir from in the bedroom. Yawning, he walked in with only breeches on causing Laer to gasp. She had never seen him without a shirt and she surely wasn't complaining.

Legolas heard the gasp and started to look around. Just as he was about to reach Laer, someone knocked on the door.

"Oh great," he mumbled. He walked over and saw the basket in front of the door; pushing it to the side he opened his door to find none other than the twins.

"Why hello Prince Legolas!" Elrohir said with false enthusiasm.

"Gentlemen, I was about to get a bath. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not," Elladan smiled, "but we have a few questions first."

Legolas sighed and sat on the bed, motioning for the twins to have a seat.

"Well, let me begin," Elladan offered, "Why are you _with_ my sister?"

"I thought you were okay with it," Legolas defended.

"Okay with it!? What are you insane?!" Elrohir shot back.

"We've already declared our love to one another," he said calmly.

Laer was still in the bathing room listening to the entire conversation.

"I don't care! She's too young for you Legolas!" Elladan screamed.

Laer stormed out of the bathing room. "I am old enough to make my own decisions! So if you would leave, I would like to talk to Legolas alone!"

All three other heads in the room turned. "Laer?" Legolas asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you on a picnic and decided to frighten you a bit just for fun," she smiled innocently.

Elladan and Elrohir stormed out of the room. "This means war Prince," Elrohir smiled mischievously before shutting the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Elladan and Elrohir left Legolas's room and headed back to their own. "This is never going to work between them!" Elrohir ranted. Elladan just shrugged. "You mean you're okay with this all of a sudden?!" Elrohir could not imagine how Elladan could be okay with the situation.

"Well, Laer is a big girl..." Elladan began.

"He's too old for her!" Elrohir screamed.

"We're elves, brother. We are immortal, age doesn't really matter."

"Whatever, I'm going to get him good this time. You in?" Elrohir inquired.

"Let's do it!" Elladan laughed.

Later that Day

Legolas walked to his bedroom exhausted from the day's events. He and Laer had their picnic, went horseback riding, he helped her perfect her archery, and she even taught him a thing or two about sword fighting.

When he opened the door, a bucket of green goo was dumped all over him. Then he walked towards the bed, en route, he set off another trap. This one dumped a bucket of leaves over the goo-covered Legolas.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed. He tried frantically to rid himself of the goo and leaves. He attempts were highly unsuccessful because all he did was rub it in more. Stopping and sitting down on the floor he racked his brain thinking of the best possible solution. He frowned when he realized he only had one, to go find Laer. Standing back up and opening the door he sighed, he didn't want Laer to see him like this but he had no other choice.

Ignoring the stares and snickers at the goo/leaf covered Prince of Mirkwood, he continued straight to Laer's room. He put his hand on the knob, but the door flew open and someone running out the door with a bow in hand knocked him down. Shaking his head, he stood up and entered the room.

"Laer?" he called, "You in here?" He looked around the room but found nothing. Suddenly, it hit him; it was Laer who knocked him down in the hallway. He really didn't want to go outside like this, but now not only did he have to get this goo/leaves off, but something was wrong with Laer.

5 minutes earlier

Laer was in her room writing a letter to a friend in Lothlorien when someone knocked at her door.

"Come in," she replied. Elrohir entered the room with a look of disgust on his face.

"What's wrong, Ro?" she inquired.

"You know what's wrong. Why him? Why the Prince of Mirkwood who's considerably older than you?"

"Because he sees past the fact that I'm Elrond's daughter and I don't care that he's older, we're elves Ro! We're immortal!!"

"It doesn't matter. You're still too young."

"I'm 1,500 years old!! I'm no longer an elfling and you are NOT my father!!"

"I am your older brother. I'm only looking out for your benefit!"

"I don't need you to look out for me anymore!"

"Fine!!" he yelled, "We're through little sister! I no longer wish to speak with you!!"

"I don't care! Get out of my room!!" Laer was on the verge of tears. She was mad at her brother but she stilled loved him.

"As you wish." Elrohir bowed slightly and left the room. Then Laer broke down. She cried and cried then she became furious and decided to leave to practice some archery to release her tension built up inside her. She changed into a tunic, leggings, and boots. She braided her hair and grabbed her bow and stormed out of her room. She knocked something over on her way out but was too upset to care.

Once at the archery grounds, she grabbed a quiver and arrows and started firing. Every one was another bulls-eye. Growing annoyed with her perfect accuracy, she threw down her bow and ran off into the woods. Climbing a tree, she remembered the time she and the twins had tricked Arwen into climbing an especially high tree (which they had filled with booby traps.) Arwen spent hours ridding herself of honey, mud, leaves, feathers, and branches. It really had been quite amusing. Laer smiled, she missed the times she used to spend with her brothers. Reaching a thick branch, she sat and looked around.

"Fancy meeting you here," a voice said behind her.

She whirled around and smiled. It was Legolas. "Hello, melamin."

"What ails you?" he frowned.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Do not lie to me Laer, something is wrong. You're upset, I can see it in your eyes."

"I know you can. Elrohir is upset with me. I told him that I didn't need him to look out for me anymore."

He leaned closer to her, "my dear sweet Laer, your brother will always watch out for you. It's his job to do so."

"I know," she looked down to avoid his eyes, "do you think maybe we could go visit Mirkwood for a while until he calms down a little?"

"We have to ask your father, I don't want to be hunted down for 'kidnapping' Elrond's youngest daughter, though she is quite lovely," he smiled.

She hit him playfully in the arm, "stop flattering me so much, I hardly deserve it."

"Nonsense, besides, I adulate others by nature," he winked.

"Ha ha, very funny," she said sarcastically.

"I know," he laughed.

"May I ask why you are covered in goo and leaves?" she giggled.

"Your brothers I'm sure."

"I figured, things will only get worse now," she smiled jokingly.

"I realized that."

"I know," she laughed, "shall we visit my father?"

"Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Laer and Legolas began walking to Elrond's study when Laer gasped.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"You're still covered in stuff!"

"I almost forgot. Can you help me?" he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course."

After hours of scrubbing and rinsing, Legolas was finally clean.

"Do you have any siblings?" Laer asked.

Legolas sighed, "I do. A younger brother who's kind of irritating, but I guess all younger siblings are irritating. Wouldn't you agree?" he chuckled.

"Ha ha. Not funny," she whined, "You know I'm a younger sibling."

"I know, I was only kidding with you."

"I know," she laughed.

They proceeded hand-in-hand to Elrond's study. He looked up from the papers he was working on. "Good afternoon Prince Legolas. Hello Laer," he greeted.

"Hello ada," she smiled, "we were wondering..."

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"Can I travel to Mirkwood with Legolas for a while?"

"What?!" he exclaimed, "You want to go to Mirkwood with Legolas, alone?!"

"Yes adar, I do," she defended.

"Is there a reason for this journey?" he was slowly regaining his composure.

"I would like to meet King Thranduil," she stated, "and the twins are a little upset with the two of us and I think we need some time away from them."

"Why would your brothers be upset with you?" Elrond inquired.

"They don't approve of our courting," Legolas explained, finally speaking up.

"I must admit," Elrond confessed, "I don't necessarily approve either, but I am putting my trust in both of you. I hope you don't disappoint me."

"We won't Lord Elrond," Legolas bowed, "You have my word. Your daughter is in good hands."

Three Weeks Later

"Mirkwood is beautiful!" Laer gasped as they entered the palace.

"Thank you."

Legolas escorted Laer to her room. "I must go and see to a few things. When I return, I want you to meet my Ada. Until then, make sure self at home and feel free to explore the castle."

"I will," she smiled, "hurry back." She leaned up and kissed him gently.

"You know I will." Legolas ran out of the room. Laer chuckled. She sighed as she looked at her traveling pack, 'Great, I get to put away my clothing.' She opened the pack and found her favorite outfit; surprisingly, it was a dress. It was light blue with matching slippers, the outfit she was wearing when she met Legolas. Stepping behind the changing screen, she took off her traveling clothes and put on the dress. She let her hair down and put on her jewelry, her butterfly necklace and her silver headdress she was wearing the night of the party. She smiled; it was perfect.

Someone walked past and whistled at Laer. She jumped and ran to the door to identify who it was. Seeing the blonde haired elf turn the corner, she giggled. It was Legolas! She knew it. She ran fast down the hall behind him and gasped when he turned around. It wasn't Legolas, but an elf that looked almost exactly like him.

"You followed me," he said in a suggestive voice, "do you want something?"

"What?" Laer screamed, "I merely wanted to know why you whistled at me!"

"Because my dear, you are lovely," he took her hand and kissed it. Laer immediately withdrew her hand and smacked the elf across the face, hard.

"How dare you?" she spat. "Just who do you think you are anyway?"

"I, my sweet, am one of the Princes of Mirkwood."

"Don't call me that!"

"Alright, beautiful."

"You don't get it!" she complained. "I am _with_ someone right now!" Just as she said this, Legolas stepped around the corner. "Thank the Valar you're here," she ran over to him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Him!" She pointed at the elf standing opposite them.

"Lindir!" he screamed. (Yes, I know he's in the book in Rivendell, but I needed a name so deal with it!)

"What?" Lindir asked innocently, "I was just showing her around."

Laer looked at Legolas and he could see hurt and disgust in her eyes. "Leave now, I will deal with you later," he said venomously. Lindir lowered his head and walked away slowly. Legolas turned back to Laer, "I'm sorry about my brother, he's really a good kid, but he's not so good with respectable women like you."

"I know," she sighed, "But I was afraid he was going to force me to do something I didn't want to."

"He may be my brother, but if he ever does that again, so help him Valar." Laer smiled back and leaned into his chest. As Legolas wrapped his arms around her, he realized how well she fit against him, like she was made for him. "My ada wants to meet you," he whispered.

"Really?" she looked up at him. "Just let me freshen up."

"You're fine," he assured, "besides, I love the dress you chose to wear."

"Oh," she smirked, "why is _it_ so special?"

"It's the dress you were wearing when I first met you. That makes it special."

"Okay, let's go then."


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas knocked gently on the door of King Thranduil's office. "Come in," came the reply. Laer swallowed the giant lump forming in her throat. She had never met the King of Mirkwood, only heard of him mostly from Legolas of course. He had said him to be kind and gentle but Laer was still frightened nonetheless. Legolas gently squeezed her hand to get her attention. She looked up at him and he smiled, feeling reassured, she swallowed the lump and smiled back.

"Hello Ada," Legolas said to his father as he opened the door.

"Hello again my son," he smiled. Then he looked at Laer. "Hello there," he grinned.

"Mae govannen, your highness" she said sheepishly, dipping into a low curtsy.

"No need to be so formal, young one." Laer looked up. "You may call me Thranduil. Any friend of my son's is a friend of mine." Legolas tried unsuccessfully to hide the enormous grin growing on his face. "What is so funny, Legolas?" the king demanded in a comical tone.

"Nothing Ada," he chuckled, "it's just that Laer and I are more than just friends."

"Is that so?" at this the king chuckled a bit too. Laer felt very awkward and desperately squeezed Legolas's hand. He looked and frowned.

"I apologize," he whispered to her. Turning back to his father, he began the introductions, "Ada, this is Laer, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

Thranduil smiled, "Daughter of Lord Elrond is she? I suppose then that your brothers have come for a visit as well?"

"No sir," she spoke softly, "I needed to get away from them, or rather your son needed to get away." She smiled a bit and felt somewhat comforted.

"Please do tell me," he chuckled, "I do enjoy an amusing story."

Legolas looked at Laer and tried to give her the puppy dog eyes again. Laer only shook her head. Defeated, he looked down, but smiled inwardly smiled at how well Laer and his father were getting along. Why couldn't it have been this easy for him and her family?

"Well, you see," she began, "It all started when I was ready to attend my coming of age party and had decided to set a trap for my brothers. Someone got caught and I came to find out it was neither of my brothers, but your son." King Thranduil laughed. She continued, "We had a miniscule argument that led to us setting a new trap for them. Then, in waiting for the trap, we started talking and became well acquainted. My brothers did not approve of our 'more than friendship' that was blossoming and decided Legolas needed to be taught a lesson." Even Legolas smiled here, remembering not the pranks played on him but all the time he and Laer spent as result. "First, they dyed his hair hot pink, which everyone saw because he came to breakfast the next morning unaware of his new hairdo. To add to the hysterics, the dye is specially formulated to come out only with mud. Then, they covered him in goo and leaves. I must admit that was probably the funniest." King Thranduil now had tears coming from eyes from excessive laughter. Legolas was also laughing as well as Laer.

"Dear child," Thranduil said between laughs, "come here."

Laer slowly stood and walked to the king's side. He hugged her and said, "Welcome to Mirkwood." She smiled and he continued just above a whisper, "He will take good care of you, he has a good heart." He released her from his hug and turned back to Legolas, "Why don't you two go on a tour of the palace grounds? Dinner is not for quite some time."

"Sounds good to me," he replied.

Once outside the room, Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. "What was that for?" Laer asked.

"I needed to get out of there and go deal with my brother."

"Instead of getting angry with him, which I know you will, why don't we give him a little 'present'?" she smirked evilly.

"What did you have in mind?" he matched her grin.

"You'll see," she winked.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what's the plan?" Legolas asked once they reached Laer's room.

"I'll let you know as soon as I think of one." She began to rummage through her pack and everything else in the room. "I'm going to need string, dye, honey, feathers, some old gowns from the seamstress, some clay, and some other things."

"That's a lot of stuff," he laughed.

"Don't worry, it'll be worth it."

"We better get started."

Hours Later

Lindir was walking through the palace when he heard someone singing in the distance.

"**May it be**

**an evening star**

**Shines down upon you**

**May it be**

**When darkness falls**

**Your heart will be true**

**You walk a lonely road**

**Oh how far you are from home..."**

Lindir followed the voice and discovered it belonged to the elleth he was trying to win over earlier. He sat down quietly next to her.

"**May it be**

**your journey on to light the day..."**

She stopped singing after that verse. "Please don't stop," he begged.

"I don't think we were ever formally introduced," she smiled.

"I am Lindir, the younger Prince of Mirkwood. And who are you beautiful?"

Laer laughed inwardly, this was all too easy. "Laer of Rivendell, your highness."

"Well, Laer, why don't I show you around?"

"That would be lovely, perhaps I could freshen up a bit and meet you in your room," she winked.

"It's a date," he smiled. He walked Laer back to her room and then departed towards his own.

As he entered the room, he tripped over a string tied an inch from the floor between the doorway. He fell into a huge puddle of honey. When he tried to stand up, he slipped again, this time on his back, completing his honey-suit. Sighing and walking into the bathing room, he opened the closet to retrieve two towels. He opened the door and BAM! He was covered in feathers. Getting very angry, he stripped out of his clothes and into his already run bath. The water was especially clear and warm. Feeling much better, he dunked his head under a few times and washed his hair before he got out. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to find a change of clothes; Laer would be here any minute. His eyes popped out of his head when he opened his dresser drawer. There were only old gowns! This was obviously the work of his brother; jealous that he had stolen the heart of the beautiful elleth Legolas was currently _with_, or so he thought he had.

Meanwhile in Laer's room

"Did he fall for it?" Legolas asked stepping out of the bathing room.

"Sure did. Worked like a charm," she smiled menacingly.

"I hope he learns his lesson," he said drawing closer to her.

"What's that?" she asked suspiciously.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Not to mess with my girl while I'm alive."

She leaned up and gently brushed her lips against his. "Haven't done that in a while," she giggled.

"How about another one then?" he coaxed. She leaned up again and kissed him, harder this time. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entry and she complied. Feeling relieved at Laer's acceptance, he explored her mouth with his tongue and she did the same to him. Laer started to back away and Legolas knew she felt uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, melamin. I shouldn't have done that," he frowned.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm moving to slow."

"Shh, don't say that. Besides, you could never kiss me again and I'd still love you just as much."

"Well, then maybe I wont kiss you again," she played.

"I changed my mind!" he pleaded.

Laer laughed and kissed him once more, but someone was standing in the doorway when they broke apart. "You lied to me Laer," Lindir pouted, "and you, brother, you pranked me."

"Number one, Lindir," Legolas began, "I told you to stay away from Laer. You knew we were together. Number two; Laer pranked you, not I. And number three, I love your purple hair."

Lindir looked at Laer but she only shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "It's true," she confessed. "I couldn't help myself, it's a habit. And the purple hair looks lovely."

"I thought you liked me Laer," he frowned.

"For one, I'm in love with your brother, and two, you're too pushy for me."

"Sorry!" he said sarcastically.

"You should be," Legolas said haughtily, "Laer is all mine." He wrapped his arms against her waist as she stood with her back against him. She tittered.

"You are such a trouble maker," she whispered.

"I know," he smiled, "you are too."

Laer leaned her head back and turned it slightly, just enough to give Legolas a quick peck on the cheek. "Amin mela lle," she cooed.

Lindir just stood there watching with disgust. He cleared his throat to catch their attention but they were too wrapped up in one another. _That's it_, he thought, _this means war._

As soon as Lindir had left the room, Laer smiled. "That worked too."

"What worked?"

"Ignoring him, pretending he's not even there."

"Oh, that. I actually forgot he was here," he confessed.

Laer stayed with Legolas until late that night. She had read mostly, lying back against him. He had slept. She finished her book and quietly got up off the couch. "Must you leave so soon?" Legolas murmured.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel too well."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning then," he stood up and kissed her goodnight but something felt wrong. "Is something wrong melamin?"

"No, why would it be?" she lied.

"Okay, just wondering."

"Good night sweet Prince," she kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Legolas awoke early the next morning. Yawning, he climbed out of bed and got dressed. After he braided his hair, he walked to Laer's room. He knocked but there was no reply so he opened the door. Laer was nowhere in sight. Sighing, he sat down on the bed. When he did, he noticed an envelope with his name and he opened it. It was a note from Laer.

'My dearest Legolas,

By the time you read this, I will already be gone. I'm sorry, but I must return to Rivendell for there are certain things I must attend to. I will very much miss Mirkwood, and you melamin but I must ask you to stay put for now. Do not come to Rivendell, you will only make it harder on both of us. But I want you to know that I still love you and always will. I never told you enough, so I'm telling you now. Do not think I will not write you for I will, and you may also write if you wish. In fact, I would enjoy that very much. And one more thing, I do not know how long I will be gone and will let you know by letter when either I will return or you may come to Rivendell. Please try and stay out of trouble. Love Always,

Laer'

Legolas started to cry after he finished reading the letter. Laer was gone and she didn't want him to go with her. She said she had 'certain things' to attend to. What kind of things could possibly be so bad that she didn't want him to go? Something didn't feel right. _I have to get to Rivendell_, he thought.

Legolas left his father a quick note and rushed to the stables. He mounted his horse and set off at a gallop towards Rivendell and Laer.

Legolas raced all the way to Rivendell, stopping little for food or rest. When he arrived a few weeks later, he went straight to find Laer. As he walked past the gardens, he saw Laer, but she was with another elf! And then it happened, she kissed that elf! Legolas's blood was now boiling. Laer had confessed her love to him and then betrayed him by leaving in the night for someone else!! How dare her!! Legolas could no longer bear to watch. He ran inside and straight to Elladan and Elrohir's room. He pushed open the door and stormed inside. "Hello to you too," Elladan said sarcastically.

"Who is he?!" Legolas shouted.

"Who?" Elrohir asked.

"The elf Laer is with!! That's who!!" he snapped.

"Oh, he's asked for her to bind to him."

"Has she accepted?" Legolas's eyes grew wide.

"She has."

All at once, Legolas fell to the floor and cried. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Elladan, who was standing above him. It was the letter from Laer. "Oh my!" Elladan gasped, "Ro, come look at this." Elrohir walked over and read the letter then looked to Legolas who was still sobbing on the floor.

Legolas lifted his head slightly. "She told me she loved me time and time again. I wanted to bind myself to her, but I never got to ask. She was just gone one morning and left me this note. I knew that coming back here would make her angry but I needed to know what was wrong. Guess I know now."

"Aw Leg, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused," Elrohir sat down next to him.

"Me too," Elladan added.

"No problem guys," Legolas sat up and dried the tears off of his face, "I just love her more than anything and for her to two-time me like that hurts more than any pain I've ever felt before."

"I know," Ro said sympathetically.

"I need to be alone for awhile then I want to talk to Laer." Legolas stood up and left the room.

He simply wanted to die. He could feel his heart being ripped to pieces. Laer had betrayed him and the worst part was he still loved her. He wanted to spend forever with her. Before he knew it, he was in front of Laer's room. He heard muffled cries and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and there stood Laer, her eyes wet from crying, her hair all messed up, and yet she looked so beautiful. Legolas could no longer feel anger towards her. She looked so miserable and distressed that he reached out and pulled her close and she continued to cry into his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked, gently rubbing her back.

"Ada is forcing me to marry," she sobbed, "and he has chosen a suitor."

"Is he nice?"

"He's wonderful," she admitted.

"So where is there a problem?" Legolas didn't want to let her go, but he knew that she had to do what her father said.

"I don't want anyone but you!" she cried. She looked up and saw a single tear escape his eyes. "Please don't leave me. I love you!"

"I love you too."

"I can't let this happen, Legolas." She pulled back from him a little and looked at him seriously. "I will not bind myself to anyone but you."

"I know," he comforted, "But what about your family? Your father will be furious."

"But we could trap him somewhere before the wedding and then I could pretend to be upset and my father would send me to Lothlorien."

"How does that help?"

"You could meet me there, I will send word ahead."

"No Laer," he frowned. "I won't mess up your life again. You must do this. One day you will be happy."

"No I won't!" she yelled. "Please don't do this!! I love you!!"

"I know you do, and I love you. But I refuse to make your life more difficult for you," he said calmly.

"You don't want to do this, I know you don't."

"You're right, I don't."

"Then why are you?" she began to cry again.

"I must go now Laer. I will miss you very much and I will always love you." He kissed her one last time and left the room. Laer flung herself on her bed and cried. She stayed there for days not answering her door or eating, no sleep came to her either.

Finally her father came to her one morning. "My daughter, what ails you? Your wedding is not three days away and here you lie as if you are fading."

"That bloody wedding is the problem! I don't want to marry him! Even Dan and Ro disagree with you!"

"Why is it that you don't want to marry?" he was trying to control his anger with her.

"It's not that I don't want to marry, but I am already in love with someone," she smiled.

"Then I suggest you pack your bags."

"You're exiling me?" she asked shocked.

"Of course not, but you must be anxious to return to Mirkwood to see him," he grinned.

"How did you...?"

"Shh, ride fast and be careful."

"I love you Ada!" she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

A few weeks later

Laer put Asfaloth in the stables. Glorfindel was such a sweet elf for letting Laer borrow his prized horse. After feeding Asfaloth, she walked to the palace gates.

"Halt! Who goes there and what is your business in the palace?" a guard asked.

"I am Laer, granddaughter of the Lady of the Goldenwood. I have a message for King Thranduil and he is not to be told of my arrival."

"As you wish." The large door was opened rather slowly and Laer walked through. Laer crept silently through palace to avoid any questions or questioning glances. After about fifteen minutes of walking, she reached the royal corridor. She snuck down the hallway until she reached her favorite place in the world, the room of her beloved. She put her ear up to the door and heard muffled whimpers. She checked to see if the knob was locked. It wasn't! Laer quietly turned the knob and stepped in the room. All the windows were closed up and there was no light in the room except a single candle. Sitting beside the candle was the note she wrote him before she had left for Rivendell. Her eyes wandered to the bed. Legolas was just lying there crying softly. At the sight, Laer's heart broke. How much pain had she caused him? She reached over and rolled him over. He looked horrible. His eyes were all read and he had tears stains all over his face and pillows. He looked back at her and a tear ran down her face. He reached up with the back of his hand and wiped it away.

"Do not cry for me," he whispered. "I know your husband will make you happy."

"You do not understand melamin."

"Understand what?"

"I am not married," she smiled. "I could never live without you."

Legolas only sat there for a second trying to comprehend what was going on. Then, in one swift motion, he sat up and kissed Laer with more love and passion than either had ever experienced. "Amin mela lle," he murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

Laer woke up early the next morning and decided things hadn't been much fun lately. So she decided to set a little trap for our dear prince. She ran around the palace frantically gathering supplies so she could be done before Legolas got up. She quietly crept back in the room and set her prank up. This would be her best one yet. She hid behind the curtain when she heard Legolas stir so she could see her scheme in motion.

Legolas sat up in bed and yawned. On his way into the bathing room to get a bath, he stepped on something and suddenly the room filled with a horrible-smelling gas. He coughed and gagged and managed to get out of the room. There was only one problem, about one foot from the door he stepped in what seemed to be glue and now he was stuck with the disgusting odor. He heard a muffled laugh from behind the curtain and instantly he knew what was going on. It was Laer playing tricks on him. He decided to get even and started to breathe heavily. He started to gasp for air, and Laer came running to his side.

"Oh my!" she panicked. "I'm so sorry Legolas!"

"Please (gasp) remember (gasp) that (gasp) I love (gasp) you (gasp)."

"No please don't leave me!"

"Ok I won't," he laughed.

"You! You... human lover!" she joked.

He touched his heart. "You hurt me right there."

"Too bad," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It was funny to watch you squirm there for a minute," he chuckled.

"Be quiet! Or I won't unglue you," she threatened.

Lindir was walking past the room when he heard laughing so he decided to break it up. He flung open the door, which managed to hit Legolas square in the nose! Laer saw blood gushing from his nose and turned to face Lindir. "Look what you did!" she screamed. "Go get a healer NOW!!"

Lindir ran out of the room as fast as he could. Laer went over to where Legolas was holding his nose. "I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be," he replied, "It's quite comical really."

"How?" she questioned.

"Well, my room smells horrible, I'm glued to the floor, and now my nose is broken. And it's all because my girlfriend is so mischievous."

She smiled crookedly, "You're so weird."

"I know." Just then Lindir came rushing in with the healer. She looked at Legolas's nose and shook her head. She stopped the bleeding and bandaged it. Laer laughed at the big white bandage on her lover's face.

"You'll need to watch out for doors from now on your highness," the healer warned sarcastically.

"Thank you, I'll try," he giggled. The healer departed, leaving Laer, Legolas, and Lindir all in the same room. "Lindir, what exactly were you doing?" Legolas inquired.

"I was in a rush to see you and didn't realize you were in front of the door," he lied.

"You lie," Laer said seriously.

"Whatever, I must leave now. Good-day." Lindir bowed slightly and left the room.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Laer asked.

"I was kind of hoping you'd unglue me from the floor first."

"Oh yea," she smiled. Laer poured some soap on the glue and Legolas was finally able to move his feet. "So what do you want to do?"

"Actually, my father wants me to go over some tings with him today."

"Alright," she frowned.

"I have something planned for tonight however, so don't make any plans."

She smiled, "I won't." She kissed him gently. "See you later."

Hours Later

Laer was in the library looking at the different books. She had always loved reading. She was looking through some old scribes when someone entered the room. It was Lindir. "Mae govannen," he greeted cheerfully.

"May I help you?"

"Actually I was wondering if you would like to join me for a walk."

"I'm waiting for your brother."

"That's interesting. I just saw him with an elleth, talking and laughing away."

"You see things then your highness."

"I think he's _with_ her."

"Do not say such things.'

"Go see for yourself, they're in the throne room."

"I will," she snipped. Laer walked briskly down to the throne room. She had not Lindir see it, but she was really worried. What if Legolas really was with another elleth? Why would he do that? Upon her arrival at the throne room, she indeed saw Legolas with the other elleth. But she recognized the elleth. It was Arwen! What was she doing here? Laer smiled widely and ran over to her sister. "It's so good to see you Arwen!"

"You too. So, when were you going to tell me about you and Legolas?"

"Didn't the twins already tell you?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Oh! Well, Legolas and I are together." She moved closer to him and took his hand in hers.

"I see. I hate to leave but I must get some rest, it was quite a long journey. The twins are already asleep."

"What?! They're here?!"

"Ada would not let me come alone."

"Alright, sweet dreams Arwen."

"Goodnight, Laer." Arwen left the room and Legolas turned to Laer.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I've been ready all day."

"Good. Now follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Legolas Greenleaf if this is a trap, so help you Valar!"

"I promise it isn't."

They reached a small, secluded garden in the back of the palace. "It's beautiful," she gasped.

"I'm glad. I want everything to be perfect."

"For what?" she asked bewildered.

He got on one knee and pulled out a small box. "For this." Inside the box was a silver ring with a leaf emblem on the top. Legolas took a deep breath. "Laer, I love you more than anything in the world and I can't live without you. Will you bind yourself to me?"

Laer only stood there; she didn't know what to say. This is what she had wanted since the day she met him. "Of course I will!" she said, catching her breath. Legolas put the ring on her finger, stood up and spun her around kissing her.

"This is the best day of my life," he murmured.

"Mine too."

Author's Note: So they're going to bind themselves together. But this is not the end yet, there are complications arising already. I realize that there's more seriousness in this chapter than previous ones, but it needed to be serious for just a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I'm still alive everyone!!! and special thanks to ever faithful reviewer Strider's Girl!!! you''re the reason this fic still lives!!

Laer smiled as she and Legolas walked back to the palace hand-in-hand.

_I can't believe I'm betrothed to Legolas! Who would've thought? Not me, that's for sure._

Legolas noticed her silence, "is everything okay?"

"Just thinking, that's all."

"Oh. About what?"

"Us," she smiled. Legolas stopped and Laer took a few more steps before stopping, turning to face him.

"You coming?" she asked.

"Of course."

When they arrived at the castle doors, the guards bowed to both of them. They bowed back and proceeded inside. King Thranduil was waiting in the hall, along with Arwen, Elrohir, and Elladan. Laer's eyes grew wide and as she noticed the decorations covering the castle walls.

"What's going on?" she whispered to Legolas.

"Decorations for the engagement feast," he whispered back.

"But how do they..." her eyes narrowed at him playfully, "Legolas Greenleaf, you told them you were gonna propose didn't you?" He only nodded.

"She grinned mischievously, "but how did you know I'd say yes?"

"I hoped," he smiled sweetly.

King Thranduil cleared his throat loudly, bringing the two young lovers back to reality. "Elladan and Elrohir have volunteered to take care of all the preparations for the feast."

The twins smiled menacingly, "Anything for our favorite little sister and our best bud Legolas."

Arwen simply rolled her eyes. "They have also 'decorated' your rooms."

Legolas and Laer looked at each other and ran as fast as they could to their rooms. Legolas was the first to arrive to his room. He opened the door carefully to avoid any traps. Nothing happened. So he grew brave and walked over to his bed and laid down. All of a sudden, green slime poured from the ceiling. Legolas screamed and jumped up from the bed. He ran into the bathroom but upon opening the door, he was met by yet another trap. A huge bucket of syrup was dumped on him making the slime stick all to his body. Sighing in defeat, he made his way back out to the bedroom. It was then that he heard a high pitch scream from Laer's room. He ran to see what the twins had done to her.

There was Laer, trapped in what appeared to be a makeshift spider web. She tried to claw free but only managed to tangle herself in tighter. It took all he could not to laugh.

"Legolas!" she shrieked, "Help me! Please!"

At this he burst out laughing. After a few minutes of his laughing fit, he regained his composure and walked over and cut Laer out of the web using the knife he kept in his boot. It was then that Laer got her first good look at her lover, covered in syrup and slime. Now it was her turn to laugh.

"Aww," Legolas mock cried," I save you from a 'spider web' and I don't even get a you-just-saved-my-life-I-love-you kiss?"

"Of course you do," she smiled, "after you bathe."

"Why not now?" he frowned.

Laer was about to make a smart remark but she found herself wrapped in Legolas' arms. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but to no avail, in fact he only squeezed harder.

"Legolas Greenleaf! You are going to get it!" she warned playfully.

"But we both know you love me," He chuckled.

"Loving you has nothing to do with me throttling you as soon as you let me go."

"Maybe I won't let you go then. How's that?"

"Please," she begged, using puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright," he complied, "but only because you're just so darn cute."

"I love you," she smiled sweetly.

"I love you too."

"But now you're gonna get it!!"

Legolas ran out of the room as fast as he could followed closely by Laer. Two young lovers chasing each other through Mirkwood Palace. Legolas stopped when he noticed someone with dark brown almost black hair ride up to the gates.

Author's Note again: so my 'ever faithful reviewer' i put Aragorn in there... he'll be introduced more and stuff in the next chappie!!

everyone else- see the cool review button?? click it!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Laer!! That's it!! Don't even think about sueing me cause all you'll get is like a nickel... so :P

Author's Note: OMG! I cannot believe I haven't updated in a month!! : ( I'm so ashamed!! Anyway, school has been so rough on me and I'm having surgery done on Dec. 16 which is only 13 days away... So updates might be slow... Not as slow as this... cause I will write while on bedrest... Never fear!!

_I wanna thank all my reviewers... And to my flamers-_ **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DO NOT READ IT!!!!**

_I'm only sending out one special shout out:_  
**Strider's Girl- thank you for sticking with me from chapter one! and I put Aragorn in this chapter (although he's Estel... it's all the same. lol) and he will be playing a part in the story for quite some time... p.s. I'm up for plot suggestions (i.e., complications before the wedding, anything with Aragorn- just for you-, or anything else) Thanks again!! I always enjoy your reviews, they make my day!! : )**

"Estel!" Laer yelled. She ran up to her foster and embraced him tightly.

"And you, my sister. How do you fare?" Laer gave an impish smile.

"I'm betrothed."

"To whom has my sister given her heart?! And the better question, how does he put up with your mischief all the time?" Estel smiled and laughed inwardly at his sister's look of frustration.

"Estel! How dare you call what I do mischief! It is simply fun, and I have given my heart to someone who shares a love of 'mischief' as you call it." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Laer, you know you cannot marry either Ro or Dan, because they are your brothers."

"I am her betrothed." Legolas stepped forward and put his arms around Lear's waist. "And I do share her love of mischief."

"It's good to see you again, my friend." Legolas stepped away from Laer momentarily to greet Estel. "It is good to see you as well."

"Estel, would you mind a private talk with me?" Legolas asked.

"Of course not, that is if it is okay with Laer."

"Go on, I want to bathe anyhow. But don't be out too late." She mocked reprimanded.

Estel and Legolas walked around the palace grounds and eventually ended up at the practice fields. Legolas retrieved two bows and quivers full of arrows from the armory shed and the two friends began leisurely shooting while sharing recent events with one another.

"This is definitely a surprise. I never thought I'd see _you_ betrothed to anyone, mellon-nin." Estel chuckled. (my friend)

"Me neither." Legolas put down his bow and looked at Estel. "But I knew the moment I met her she was the one."

"I see." Estel also put down his bow. "And how did your father take it?"

"He was very accepting. Lord Elrond was apparently okay with her leaving three days before an arranged marriage for her to come see me."

"Wow! That is definitely a new one."

"Trying to convince her brothers proved a little more difficult and my brother was pure hell!" Legolas crossed his arms.

Estel simply laughed. "It's good to spend some time with those I haven't seen in a long time."

Legolas and Estel walked back to the armory shed to return the borrowed weapons when a servant met them. "Prince Legolas, your father requests your audience for a few hours. He is holding a council, for what he will not say."

To the servant he said, "I will be there momentarily." Then he turned back to Estel, "I'm sorry, I will meet you at dinner."

"Do not worry about it."

Legolas arrived at the King's council room quickly and promptly seated himself next to his father.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to make an announcement."

Everyone in the room, mostly the king's advisors and high-blooded elf lords, grew silent.

"My son has become betrothed and I think it is time he learned the art of being a king of an elven realm." Those present immediately rose from their seats and congratulated the prince on his betrothal and his 'kingly training' that was to begin.

"Thank you." Legolas replied. Then he snuck close to his father so only he could hear him. "Ada, I have not seen my beloved since Estel's arrival earlier and I feel that I am neglecting my most important duty."

Thranduil could see the love in his son's eyes, the ones he had for his wife when she was still here. Oh how he missed her. "Go to her, my son."

Legolas bowed to his father. "Thank you so much ada." He hugged him tightly and smiled broadly. Then he practically ran out of the room to find Laer.

Push that lovely review button!! ya know ya wanna!!! ; )


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Laer...**

Laer walked back to her room after Legolas and Estel went for their walk. _No doubt they're talking about me._ She thought. _Now… what can I do to occupy myself? I really should bathe then after that, I'll go to the library and get a good book to read by the fire. Yes, that's my plan. Unless, I could surprise my dear brother Estel with a little 'surprise.'_

So Laer bathed like she intended, but she never quite made it to the library. Instead she had planned another prank for Estel. After gathering her 'necessities,' she made her way to her brother's temporary living quarters in the palace. She grinned menacingly as she set up her trap. It was only a matter of time before they returned, so she had to hurry.

After finishing the intricate 'surprise,' as she called it, she quickly ran back to her room so that neither Estel nor Legolas would suspect anything.

Later On With Estel 

Estel walked back to his room after a day with Legolas and a long talk with King Thranduil, which was about none other than his sister. His head was still spinning from the meeting.

(Flashback)

"_Estel, come here my boy!" King Thranduil said cheerfully._

"_Yes, your highness?" he meekly answered. Something about this elven king intimidated him._

"_I just wanted to ask you more about your sister. I do not know that much about her, except for what my son tells me. And that is minimal and only about how much he loves her."_

"_What is it you wanted to know, your majesty?"_

"_Please just call me Thranduil," the king smiled._

"_Alright, your high… Thranduil." Estel was actually beginning to now feel a little more comfortable._

"_Well, the first thing I need to know is her favorite color. You know, for the wedding decorations."_

"_Of course, Thranduil. Let's see… Laer's favorite color…" he smiled, "I would have to say it's light green."_

"_Light green," Thranduil pondered, "that's the first elleth I've met without the favorite color of pink, purple, or peach."_

"_Perhaps you don't get out much your majesty." At this, they both started to laugh._

"_Maybe I just don't ask enough elleths their favorite color." More laughter erupted from this comment. "What else did I need to know? Does she have a favorite flower?"_

_Estel broke into uncontrollable laughter. "Laer? A favorite flower? Haha!"_

_King Thranduil could only laugh at the human's facial expressions. "Since I'm guessing that is a no, you may retire to your chambers. I'm sure you're exhausted."_

"_Thank you, King Thranduil." Estel bowed and left the king._

(End Flashback)

As Estel opened his door, he noticed something was not right. But by the time he had decided to turn around and get out of the room, it was too late. Laer's trap had gone off. Now Estel was strapped upside down from his ceiling… by his feet!! He began yelling at the top of his lungs for someone to cut him down. He tried to wriggle free, and it was then he noticed Laer had come to stand at the doorway and laugh at him. _That little… Calm yourself Estel,_ He thought.

"Oh dear little sister, please cut me down," he pleaded.

"I don't feel like it. Besides how do I know you won't repay me for this if I cut you down?" she asked innocently.

"Oh believe me, if you get me down now, I will not repay you that badly."

"Nah, I think I like you there. Good day, brother." And she left.

"LAER!! I SWEAR YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Estel must have yelled for ten straight minutes before finally giving up.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've updated but surgery and recovery was a little rough... Anyway, I hope everyone had a happy and safe holiday! Speaking of holidays, in three days Orlando Bloom turns 28! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own a computer and Laer... that's it... don't sue cause you won't get much... perhaps a bag of doritos... yumm

* * *

**

**I would now like to personally thank my reviewers:**

**Strider's Girl-** how have you been? glad to see you still like the story! and you added me to your author alert!! hug  
**amieken-** i'm glad you enjoy the story, hopefully as much as me  
**moonlight and starlight-** thanks for your kind words in saying my story was well written, it really helps me to continue writing  
**Orlando's Hot Chick-** are you excited for Orlando's Bday?? I AM!! thanks for sticking with me through the story  
**ShadowedWolf13-** No worries, I don't plan on quitting anytime soon  
**shieldmaidenofmithrilhall-** you're hooked? woo!! hope you like this chapter  
**irishelf-** thanks for the kind review  
**pixydust-** another chapter to love.. lol  
**Kathy-** i am writing more so you don't have to worry  
**sieluvar-** dancing like a drunk Legolas!! laughs hysterically

* * *

**  
Chapter 14  
**

Laer walked out of Estel's room laughing. She did not notice anyone near her until she ran into Legolas.

"Hello. I did not see you there," she managed in between giggles.

"What did you do and who did you do it to?" Legolas asked, knowing Laer all too well.

"Estel. In his room, go look for yourself," she laughed.

"I suppose since I can tell you have no intention of helping him, I will go see what is the matter." He kissed Laer on the forehead and went to find her foster brother.

When he arrived, Legolas saw Aragorn hanging from the ceiling. "She is in so much trouble," Estel grumbled.

"I'll bet," Legolas chuckled.

"Leg, this is NOT funny!"

"On the contrary, it is quite amusing."

"Would you just please get me down?" Estel frowned.

"Alright." Legolas cut Estel from the ceiling, only for him to land unceremoniously on his butt.

"So what do you say to a good archery contest?" Estel asked.

"Are you mad?! I just cut you from the ceiling and you want to have and archery contest! You don't even care that your foster sister had you tied to ceiling and left you?!"

"I need to blow off some steam before I confront her, otherwise I might say something I'll regret. Not to mention, I love to beat your royal butt at archery," he smirked.

"You? Beat me?" Legolas laughed, "You can try."

"I will, you'll see."

Legolas and Estel made their way to the archery ranges after grabbing their weapons. Both were gloating about how the other would lose. However, neither would win this competition for someone else was practicing at the archery ranges and eager for some competition.

(A/N: I thought of ending the chapter here but since I haven't updated in a while, I'll give ya'll a little more...)

Laer had been practicing ever since Legolas had decided to cut Estel from the ceiling. She was really bored, firing arrow after arrow. Then she heard two familiar voices coming towards her. _Hmm... An archery contest? I think I feel like creaming them both! Haha!_ Laer crept behind a bush until her brother and lover arrived.

"If only Laer were here to see me bet you friend," Estel smiled, "she would definitely enjoy herself."

"But I'd much rather beat the two of you," Laer giggled, emerging from her hiding palce.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Legolas smirked.

Hours later the trio returned to the palace. "How much longer are we going to have to listen to her?" Estel frowned, "Just because she beat both of us by twelve."

Legolas only shrugged, "Maybe she'll forget about it by tomorrow."

"Yeah right!! We're in for a long week."

**  
Review Please!!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Lord of the Rings. I own a computer, and Laer... that's it!**

**Author's Note: wow! I got really behind with this update:( but life's been in my way... family problems... hope you all can forgive me and that everyone likes it:)**

**Without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 15**

Estel had no idea how right he was. Laer did in fact gloat for a week straight, telling anyone and everyone how she managed to beat both the Prince of Mirkwood and her foster brother by quite a few arrows. Legolas and Estel would simply stand aside with embarrassed looks on their faces when she would recount the story. The most embarrassing time was perhaps when she told King Thranduil of the match.

**Flashback...Two days ago**

King Thranduil was sitting at his desk going over some most important documents when someone knocked gently on his door.

"Come in," he called not moving from his seat.

Laer came in the room grinning like a four-year-old whose parent has just given them three pounds of sugar. "Good morning your highness."

"Laer, dear child, how many times must I ask you to call me Thranduil."

"I apologize, Thranduil," she said quietly.

He smiled, "don't worry about it. Now what can I do for you?"

"Well, I just wanted to inform you that your son and my foster brother had a little archery competition not five days ago."

"Oh? And who pray tell came out the victor?"

"That's the funny part," she giggled, "I told them I would like to join and beat them both by twelve!"

King Thranduil almost fell out of his seat. He was laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing. "My dear! I cannot believe my son, the best archer in theses lands, was bested by a female! No offense of course."

"None taken. But I thought the story might brighten up your obviously dreary day of paperwork."

"Indeed it did! Thank you very much!" He then hugged her with so much force that she almost suffocated.

**End Flashback**

Laer felt she had done enough bragging... for now. She walked through the halls of the palace looking for something to occupy her time. _I haven't spent much 'alone' time with my dear Legolas lately. Surely we should start planning the wedding or something._ Deep in thought, she didn't notice the person walking towards her until it was too late. Laer walked right into them and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I was not looking where I was going," she said without even looking up. When she did, she saw a hand outstretched to help her up.

"Let me help you, my princess," came the voice. Laer recognized that voice! She looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of her betrothed.

"Legolas," she breathed, "I was just thinking about you."

"What about me?"

"How we haven't spent much time alone recently. Maybe you'd like to join me for a pinic?" she winked.

"I'd love to sweetheart."

**Please review!**


End file.
